The use of semiconductors is limited not only by their size but in particular by the size of the heat sinks that must be used with them. Indeed, heat sinks, which successfully expel and prevent heat build-up as the semiconductors operate, are often far larger and more bulky than the semiconductors themselves. In addition, the means for attaching the semiconductor to the heat sink may also be bukly, and the attaching mechanism may extend well beyond the semiconductor thereby wasting additional space. This is of primary importance in those applications where the heat sink is a flat plate and where a number of such plates with their semiconductors must be mounted together in parallel in as small a space as possible. Hence, there is a need for a compact means of attaching a semiconductor device to a heat sink.
One way of attaching a semiconductor to a heat sink is by use of a resilient spring clip. However, spring clips can be large and difficult to use. As a result, there is a need for a clip attachment which is small and compact, easy to attach, and which will permit heat sink plates to be placed very close to each other.